


Method Acting

by marmolita



Category: Daredevil (TV), Daredevil (TV) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Charlie has a great ass, Dirty Talk, F/M, Mirror Sex, and he's noisy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Actual trauma doesn't look good on screen.  It's not dramatic and it's just kind of gross.  You want my advice?  Pretend you're having sex."  Charlie laughs, disbelieving.  "I'm serious!" she insists.  "They want to see you writhing around and moaning, they won't be able to tell the difference between pain and pleasure.  Act like you're about to get off and it'll be perfect, trust me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Method Acting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/3230.html?thread=7083678#cmt7083678) on the Daredevil kinkmeme. See also [this gifset](http://uuuhshiny.tumblr.com/post/117273655492) and the attached (nsfw) sound file.
> 
> Needless to say, although this is RPF, it is not intended to represent actual real life.

When the director calls for a break after the sixth failed take, Charlie sits down heavily in his chair with a sigh. "What does a person with a collapsed lung decompressing act like anyway?"

Rosario shrugs, grabbing her water bottle and taking a long drink. It's hot on set with all the lights, but she's careful to avoid messing up her makeup by wiping her brow. "You don't have to actually look like a real person with a collapsed lung." He looks up at her, one eyebrow raised. It's adorable, and she can't help smiling. "Actual trauma doesn't look good on screen. It's not dramatic and it's just kind of gross. You want my advice? Pretend you're having sex." Charlie laughs, disbelieving. "I'm serious!" she insists. "They want to see you writhing around and moaning, they won't be able to tell the difference between pain and pleasure. Act like you're about to get off and it'll be perfect, trust me."

"Yeah, sure," he replies, rolling his eyes. "I'll get right on that."

"Better do it quick or we'll be shooting this scene all day," she mutters.

*

They reset the scene a few minutes later, and start over again. Two more failed takes, everyone is frustrated, the director is giving Charlie a dirty look, and then--

And then, he decides to take her advice. The way his chest arches up, the way his upper lip draws back over his teeth, the way his chin tilts -- the sounds he makes, god, the sounds he makes send a rush of heat straight down between her legs. Doing scenes with him always turns her on, but this is probably a record for how hot she gets just from listening to him.

Rosario is a professional; she doesn't let it get in the way of playing her part, and the director is finally satisfied. Afterward, though, she catches up with Charlie as he's headed for his trailer. "So, my advice was good, right?"

Charlie tries to look nonchalant, but there's a hint of pink at the tips of his ears. She kind of wants to make him turn that lovely shade of pink all over. "What makes you think I took your advice?"

"Well, for one thing, Stacy over on camera three looked like she was about to start drooling. Like, even more than she does when she catches you doing pushups shirtless." She elbows him good-naturedly. "Come on, it worked, right?"

He laughs, rubs a hand over his face, and admits, "Yeah, yeah it worked."

"I told you so," she says smugly, not to rib him so much as because she knows it will make him laugh, and his laugh is contagious. It lights up his whole face, and who could be unhappy looking at Charlie's huge grin?

When he's climbing the steps to the trailer door, Rosario decides to take a risk on the tension she's felt between them and asks, "Is that really what you look like during sex?"

"What?" Charlie stops in his tracks, turns, and blinks at her with wide eyes. She doesn't back down.

"Is it?"

"I don't-- Uh, I don't know, I've never watched myself having sex." The pink tinge on his ears starts to spread. It's quite a dichotomy: blushing and laughing Charlie and the dangerous and sensual person he becomes as Matt Murdock.

She takes a step up so that she's close to him, too close for professional comfort. Close enough that there's no mistaking her intentions when she says in a low voice, "There's a first time for everything."

He twists the handle behind his back and opens the door, stepping backward into the trailer. "Are you…?"

"You have no idea how hot you are, do you?" she asks.

It's like flipping a switch. One second it's just Charlie, flustered and adorable, and then his eyes glint and a slow smile spreads over his face. A Matt Murdock smile, and in his Matt Murdock/Daredevil voice, he says, "You might be surprised."

It should be funny. It should be funny, she should laugh, it's objectively ridiculous, but his voice prickles in her ears in all the right ways and that cocky smirk makes her heart race. Before she realizes it she's followed him into the trailer, door swinging shut behind her, and she's grabbing the back of his head and pulling him down to kiss him.

His lips are as luscious as she imagined, and she's done a lot of imagining after so many hours of watching him in the ridiculously tight black mask costume, muscles shifting with every move and his face obscured except for his too-pink lips. It's hot and wet and the pressure and slide of his tongue against hers are just right; she presses up against him shamelessly, anything to get more contact between their bodies. They're scheduled to shoot a kissing scene next week, and when they come up for air, Rosario blurts out, "If you kiss me like this next week I might fuck you right there in the middle of the set."

Charlie laughs, and he's just Charlie again, but his hands are heavy on her hips and his eyes are dark with desire. "Bet you're kicking yourself for talking them out of that sex scene in episode 4," he jokes.

"This is better," she says, sliding her hands up his chest, "and it doesn't mess up Claire's character." His muscles are hard under her fingers, and she can appreciate it more now that she doesn't have to pretend she's stitching up stab wounds in them. He kisses her again, and she gets her hands under his shirt, tracing his abs while she bites at his lower lip. He pulls back to strip off his shirt, and god, the feeling of his bare skin under her hands turns her on so much she's pretty sure the pair of panties she's wearing are going to be a lost cause.

Charlie gets a hand on her breast, brushing his thumb over her nipple, and Rosario backs him up against the wall so she can grind against him. His other hand starts to slip into the back of her jeans, but then he makes an amazing little noise that reminds her what started all this in the first place. She turns them around and pushes him toward the narrow bed, which is next to the full-length mirror on the closet door.

"What were you thinking about when we were shooting that scene?" she asks, voice husky as she palms his erection through his pants. He groans, nudging her chin aside so he can kiss her neck, and she strokes him slowly. "You looked like you were getting the best blowjob of your life."

"Ahhh . . . yeah, that's pretty much what I was imagining. After you said that . . . mmm . . . just thinking about your mouth . . ." He trails off into a breathy sigh. "Didn't expect you'd actually want to."

Rosario laughs, then gasps as he sucks her earlobe into his mouth. "Oh, I want to, alright." She gets one of her hands around his hip to grab his ass. _Damn_ , he's got a great ass. "So what are we waiting for? Let's find out what you look like for real." She opens his fly and shoves down his pants and the boxer briefs he had on underneath, leaving them around his ankles as he sits down on the edge of the bed.

" _Jesus_ ," he gasps when she sinks to her knees and sucks him into her mouth in one smooth motion. His dick is as rock hard as the rest of his body, and she slides her tongue up the underside as she pulls off and sits back on her heels to look at him. He's flushed, breathing a little fast, head tipped back and eyes closed. He's fucking gorgeous.

"Open your eyes," Rosario says. "Look at yourself." Charlie opens his eyes and looks in the mirror, and his cheeks get even more flushed. She goes down on him again, keeping an eye on him in the mirror out of the corner of her eye, and pulls off when his eyes flutter shut.

"Keep your eyes open," she admonishes.

"Fuck, yeah, okay," he replies, "just--" The word trails off into a moan as she licks a stripe from the base of his dick to the tip, tongue flattened and broad.

It turns out Charlie's noisy in the bedroom, in the best possible way. Those sounds he was making to fake recovering from a collapsed lung are exactly the sounds he makes when he's getting close to orgasm, and Rosario torments him mercilessly by bringing him back from the edge over and over until he's trembling beneath her hands. She's never been more turned on in her life, and she gets one hand into her own pants while the other helps hold his cock steady for her to work on.

Somewhere along the line, his moaning turns into a stream of incoherent dirty talk, a combination of cursing, pleading, "feels so good," and filth like "you look so amazing with my dick in your mouth" and "love to watch you touch yourself." She didn't think it was possible to get any wetter than she already was, but somehow it's happening. His voice is low and rough, not quite the Daredevil voice since he's still got his accent, but it's close enough that it makes her shift her hips and press her fingers tighter against her clit.

She picks up her pace, still watching in the mirror just like he is, and it's not long before he's gasping out, "I'm g-- I'm gonna--" She takes her mouth off and finishes him off with her hand, because she wants to look at his face when he comes, and he doesn't disappoint. The arch of his back, the tilt of his chin, the gasps and the moans -- it's even more amazing than she thought it would be. She pinches her clit between two fingers and follows him, riding out the waves of her own orgasm with a muted cry while she watches him pant and try to pull himself back together. He's watching her too, licking his lips as he looks in the mirror at the way her hips jerk forward against her hand.

Someone bangs on the door, hard, and they both jump in surprise. "Need you back on set in five minutes!" the assistant yells. Rosario meets Charlie's eyes and they both start laughing.

"You know when I watch that scene back at home with my family none of them are gonna know that they're looking at your O face," she says while they clean up.

"God, I won't be able to explain to my mum why she shouldn't watch that one. I got her to skip my sex scene in Boardwalk Empire but it was a fight. She said, 'I've seen your naked arse plenty of times, why should this be any different?'" Rosario laughs and swats at his ass, then grabs a handful of it and squeezes.

"This is not the kind of ass you should be showing to people's mothers." She lets go and considers. "Except maybe my grandma, she'd love to get a good look at it."

*

The assistant is gone when they emerge a couple of minutes later, but Stacy is unpacking one of the cameras a few feet away and has stopped to stare at them, flushed and curious. Rosario grins at her. "Just rehearsing for the next time I have to give him stitches. What do you think, did he sound like he was in enough pain?"

"Uh. Yeah, yeah, I think so," Stacy replies, still wide-eyed.

Charlie elbows Rosario, but she just laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> The thing about the sex scene in ep 4 was from a recent interview, and also there was an interview where Rosario mentioned her grandmother coming to set. :D Thanks to [misswonderheart](http://archiveofourown.org/users/misswonderheart) and [intoxicatingimmediacy](http://intoxicatingimmediacy.tumblr.com) for beta!
> 
> The world needs more Daredevil RPF, so if you want to talk about how the entire cast is probably hot for Charlie's bod with me, look me up on [tumblr](http://marmolita.tumblr.com)!


End file.
